Nick Evans
Nick Evans was born and raised in Miami. He earned a Bachelor's degree in Economics in 2006, after starting college one year late following a car accident and necessary recovery time. After graduating, he went into business for himself as a bar owner. He worked closely with his best friend, Daniel Carroll until Daniel's disappearance in January of 2010. He came to X-Factor's attention during their investigation of that disappearance, and joined the team in early March of the same year. He left the team in September of 2010, after sustaining a serious injury while on-mission. Education Bachelor's of Economics - University of Miami (2006) Employment Nick owned and ran a bar in Miami prior to his recruitment into X-Factor. He does, in fact, still own it - he just no longer runs it. Family *Mary Evans, mother. Paramedic still living in Miami. Notable Public Information Nick was in a serious car accident at the age of 17. There was a significant settlement following it. Mutation Nick's mutation, as it is currently understood, allows him to render an object invisible. The maximum he can cloak is himself and one other person, or an object of equal size. If he is operating at range, the maximum size is halved. As this form of invisibility involves bending light rather than psionic manipulation, it masks the target from surveillance cameras as well as any living witnesses. He can create a cloak against wavelengths of light between IR and X-Ray, but can only manipulate one area of the spectrum at a time. His mutation is most effective when he is working with visible light. Nick's mutation gives him an awareness of EM radiation within the regions he can effect. This makes him more sensitive to light levels, and able to detect, with concentration, IR, UV, and X-Rays. Skills Nick's economics background grants him a proficiency with data analysis. He has above-average organizational skills, and is relatively good with people. He speaks fluent Spanish. He has over a decade's experience in jujitsu, and five years' experience in kenpo. Personality Profile Nicholas is relatively social, but seems to prefer listening or being on the outskirts to being the center of attention. He is reluctant to open up, preferring deflection or reversal to personal honesty. In specific, he is exceedingly reluctant to speak both of his mutation and of the events that brought him to the notice of X-Factor. He shows a keen mind, and a knack for observation and fast thinking. He is capable of following orders when confronted with authority figures, but seems most comfortable when he feels his own input is being received and acknowledged, if not necessarily acted on. Past records show some issues with anger, possibly stemming from situations in which he has felt helpless. Certifications *Advanced Fitness *Basic Driving *Language (Spanish) *Data Analysis *Scuba *Basic Stealth *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand *Basic Firearms Duties *Data Analysis *Language (Spanish) *Scuba *Self Defense Notes Nick was initially encountered as a witness and possible suspect during the investigation into the disappearance of Daniel Carroll, as a part of The Most Dangerous Game. Mission History *Rifters * Burro Shipping Shutdown *Weird Science *In Your Shoes *From Russia With Love *Danish Run Discipline None Category:Former Agents